


Loving Some Gaming

by YungGirlK



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori/Jade Video Games and Lovin go hand and hand in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Some Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> My friend actually inspired this she did this to her boyfriend while he was playing MW3. This was my first ever Jori.

Jade was fresh out of her classes. She hated dealing with the dumbass in her English Lit class. Most of them have been in college for two years now and still didn't have a fuckin clue in their head. All jade wanted to do was forget the fact she had a group project due in a few weeks. Her group was about as useful as Cat is in a full on sugar rush.

Jade just sighed all she wanted to do was get on the game and spend the rest of the night gaming or if her lady is home she wants some lovin time. Licking her lips at the thought of some lovin. She damn neared speeded walked to her apartment's door.

Using her purple and black key she walked into her place. The place was quite no pop music blasting, shower running or food burning. That means her girl wasn't at home. Sighing again No Lovin for right now. Jade drop her bag by the door and walked toward the flat screen turn it on along with the xbox. She grabs her wired control. Yes she wired control that means she was legit at the gaming chizz and plus she hated batteries. She grabs her headset. That means she was ready for an evening of Modern Warfare 3.

Tori Vega had a very active day. She had worked an extra hour at the bookstore. Then after work she went to the studio and worked on a couple tracks with Cat and Andre. Cat seemed to be on an all chocolate diet again. Tori spent most of her time trying to keep the red head in the booth. About half an hour into the session The red head was outside chasing butterflies and ladybugs. Ander and Tori just gave up for the day. Tori was finally on her way home now. She would finally be able to enjoy time with her girl. She could try to cook dinner but she would most likely end burning it again. What she really wanted was some love from her chick. They need some loving time. It had been whole three days since they had done anything besides make-out and poor Tori was in the mood for more than that. Tori smiled cranked her car stereo all the way up and drove home to her girl.

Jade was on her 20th game of team death match. Her and her clan was going ham tonight. (A/N: Clan means in the video game world is a Team) They had won the last eighteen games. She came in first in most of them. It was getting late she was wonder were her woman was.

Tori damn neared ran to the apartment after she parked the car. She couldn't wait to get to Jade. She had big plans for her and Jade and most of the plans involved them being skin to skin. Tori walked thought the door and face kind of deflated when so what jade was doing. She didn't mind Jade was gaming but she was so in the mood. But then Tori got this evil but brilliant idea. She walked over to the Goth woman and dropped a kissed on her cheek. "Hey, Babe how was your day?" Jade asked with her eyes still on the tv screen. "Good, Your friend Cat is no longer allowed to have chocolate". Tori said with a smile. "God, what did she do now?" Jade said while still button mashing on the control. But before tori could answer Jade shouted "I HATE THESE FUCKING COCKSUCKING CAMPERS loud enough that the whole build could probably hear. That when Tori decide to skip ahead few steps in her plans. Tori dropped down beside her lover on the loveseat. "Jade still didn't looked away from the flat screen." Babe, what you doing?" Nothing, just watching you play Tori said with a sly smile. Tori sat there before started laying kissed down Jade's neck. Tori hands were moving up and down the Goth girl back and legs. Jade was trying snipe someone but she felt lite feathery fingers moving on her body and she couldn't focus. She waited a moment to long and got knifed. Before she either complain about what just happen or take the half Latina in her arms Tori whispered keep playing. That turned Jade on ten times then she already was. Jade went back to the game but she was trying to focus on what Tori was doing too. Tori hands moved to Jade's button shirt. Jade tried to stay focus on the game and her clan mates but her body was reacting to the young woman beside her. Tori begin to place kissed up down Jade abdomen. Jade was breathing heavy her teammates were started to asked her if she was alright? All Jade could do was say yes in high pitched voice. Tori just smiled keep up with her little game. Her hands pushed the top of Jades shoulder makes while make sure she wasn't blocking Jade's vision. She begins to play with the front of Jade bra. Tori loved Jade's boobs. They were just so big and lush to her. The she unsnapped the bra in the front leaving Jade open and exposed to her.

Tori got off the loveseat got on her knees in front of her lady. She started to rub the left one while nibbling on the right one. Jade couldn't help but let out a moan. Tori looked up and mouthed keep playing to the raven-haired woman. Jade West was shaking even more then before but she listen to her girlfriend and kept playing. Tori continued toying with her lover's breasts. Tori then gave one lasted kissed to her lady's boobies. Then stared down at the promise land that was in between the other young woman legs. Tori thanked god that Jade was such a girly-girl and wore skirts all the time. She started kissing at the mid-thigh of the raven haired woman.

Jade was losing the both battles at the moment. She had pretty much stop trying to snipe and decide to switch to the Ak-47. Even after switching she wasn't getting as many kills as she normally did. Then she felt the tanned woman push her underwear aside and begin to lick at her sweet spot. Jade was having all kinds of trouble at this point. Her clan mates were started to freak out because all they heard was moaning and heavy breathing on their ends of the communications. Jade was dying left and right at the moment. But this point she didn't care. The brown-haired woman that was in between her legs was the only thing on her mind at the moment. Tori was going at her own paced but she decided to add her middle finger in the mixed. When Tori did that Jade damn neared lost it. Tori was speeding up at this point. She know jade was close and she knew the right thing that would send her girl over the edge. She put two more extra fingers and made them start to curve inside the woman before her. Not even a minute into the new sensation Jade let go moaning and dropping the controller as she damn near fell of the loveseat. Tori grinned.

Tori got up off her knees and sat beside her love again. She brushed the hair out of Jade's face and kissed her lips. When Jade finally got control of her breathing she smirked and said "you're an ass." Tori returned the smirked with one of her own and replied "But you love me and you know it." Jade took the woman into her lap and kissed. "Now it's time for me to return the favor" Jade said while pulling off her headset. All Tori could was nod her in till Jade's lips met hers.


End file.
